


Karaoke

by literally_jams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, cute fluff, lucifer is a cutie, sam's really drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_jams/pseuds/literally_jams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's drunk, and Lucifer likes Titanic a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke

If there was one word to describe Sam Winchester this very second, it would be ‘wasted’. So when the raven-haired (or was he brunet?) bartender calls out for a new and fresh supply of singers for karaoke, of course, Sam volunteers. He walks, or rather, stumbles to the front of the room, tripping over a chair leg here and there. The bartender gives  
him a stack of papers full of songs to choose from. The brunet shoves them back in the bartender’s arms.  
“Give me anything.” He says.  
Almost instantly, a flute starts playing. Sam recognizes it immediately. Grinning, he grabs the microphone and looks at the screen to his left.

  
_“Every night in my dreams,_   
_I see you, I feel you,_   
_That is how I know you go on”_

Before he can start the next verse, another voice helps him.

_“Far across the distance_   
_And spaces between us_   
_You have come to show you go on”_

Sam looks to his left. There, a blonde male has the other microphone, singing his heart out. From what the brunet can see, the blonde was shorter than him, (but then again, who isn’t?) and his hair was styled as if he got out of bed and went to the bar. It looked like he wasn’t even drunk. Sam had missed a beat of the song, but he jumped in anyway.

  
_“Near, far, wherever you are,”_

  
The blonde guy finally turned to look at Sam. The taller turned to face him. His first thought? _‘Holy hell, this guy’s hot.’_ As if he was reading his mind, the guy in blue grinned at him. It almost said, _‘you don’t mind, right?’_   Sam didn’t mind at all.

_“I believe that the heart does go on_   
_Once more you open the door_   
_And you're here in my heart_   
_And my heart will go on and on”_

The brunet thought they sounded great, but that may be the alcohol talking. Blondie over there snaps his microphone from the stand and walks over to Sam.   
“Hi.” he whispers, muffling his mic.  
“Hey.” Sam copies him.  
“You don’t mind me hopping in, right?”   
Sam realizes, he still hasn’t gotten Blondie’s name.  
“No, not at all. What’s your name?” The brunet answered.  
He didn’t get an answer though, as the next line came up.

_“Love can touch us one time_   
_And last for a lifetime_   
_And never let go till we're gone”_

“Lucifer. Don’t ask, my parents weren’t the best. You?”  
Finally, Sam had a name. A title to a cute face. “I’m Sam.”

_“Love was when I loved you_   
_One true time I hold to_   
_In my life, we'll always go on”_

Lucifer decided to try something. He reaches to hold Sam’s wrist. With his other hand, Lucifer reaches out to the brunet’s waist. He lifts Sam’s wrist and twirls him. The blonde’s rewarded with one of the most beautiful and soft laughs he’s ever heard. Where he’s lived a life with loud, sudden noises, sounds that crash down on him, he’s been blessed with a graceful one. The first elegant sound he’s ever heard is one that tumbles from a boy who is too tall for his own good.   
“That was fun.” Sam shakes Lucifer from his thoughts.  
All the blue-eyed boy can do is smile back.

_“Near, far, wherever you are_   
_I believe that the heart does go on_   
_Once more you open the door_   
_And you're here in my heart_   
_And my heart will go on and on_

  
_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_   
_And I know that my heart will go on_   
_We'll stay forever this way_   
_You are safe in my heart_   
_And my heart will go on and on”_

Lucifer smiles at the male opposite of him. “We should do that again sometime.”  
In return, the brunet kicks out Lucifer’s feet beneath him, landing in a deep dip.   
“I agree.” He says, looking in the other’s eyes. His eyes had something Sam couldn’t name. His only conclusion is color. Lucifer’s eyes are blue. Not a bland blue. His eyes were like being trapped in an ice land. They were bright, vibrant, and cold. You would think ‘cold’ meant heartless, but what Sam sees in his eyes are so much feeling and emotion. Lucifer’s type of cold is endearing. A type of cold you get greeted by, and it feels like home. Sam slowly leans in and presses his lips to Lucifer’s. He pulled back too quickly for the blue-eyed boy to respond. The blonde didn’t say anything, he just tugged Sam in for another kiss.


End file.
